Ren and Stimpy's London Adventure
|executive_producer = TBA TBA TBA |screenwriter = TBA TBA TBA |story = TBA TBA TBA |based_on = The Ren and Stimpy Show Zip Zip The Amazing World of Gumball Wallace and Gromit Shaun The Sheep Ice Age Looney Tunes Blaze and The Monster Machines Donkey Kong Country Ben 10 Sonic The Hedgehog Oggy and the Cockroaches Zig and Sharko Godzilla Rocko's Modern Life Catscratch The Angry Beavers Space Goofs CatDog Camp Lazlo Adventure Time Peppa Pig MLP Popeye the Sailor Man BFDI Pat and Stan Open Season Zootopia Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends |starring = Billy West Jim Carrey Danny McBride Justin Fletcher John Sparkes John McCain Dwayne Johnson Patrick Warburton Ben Schwartz John Cena Jason Sudeikis Jack Black Seth Green Jim Cummings Jackie Chan Tom Kenny Kevin Hart Carlos Alazraqui Mr. Lawrence Maurice LaMarche Charlie Adler Danny Mann Jeff Bennett Steve Little Seth MacFarlane Ben Diskin Rob Paulsen James Arnold Taylor Jason Marsden Scott Menville Bruce Willis Jeffrey Garcia Dan Castellaneta Ashton Kutcher Kevin McDonald Wayne Knight Nick Bakay Richard Steven Horvitz John Garry Wally Wingert John DiMaggio Tara Strong JonTron Eric Stonestreet Martin Lawrence Kevin James |narrator = David Cross |cinematography = TBA TBA TBA |editing = TBA TBA TBA |runtime = 98 minutes |aspect_ratio = Widescreen |budget = TBA TBA TBA |gross = TBA TBA TBA }} Ren and Stimpy's London Adventure is a 2020 British-American-Canadian Animated Crossover Fantasy Musical Romance Comedy Film. Plot/Summary: Opening Scene: The Film Begins, TBA....... TBA....... TBA....... TBA....... Scene 1: TBA....... TBA....... TBA....... Scene 2: Trip To England....... TBA....... TBA....... Scene 3: TBA....... TBA....... TBA....... Scene 4: TBA....... TBA....... TBA....... Scene 5: TBA....... TBA....... TBA....... Scene 6: TBA....... TBA....... TBA....... Scene 7: TBA....... TBA....... TBA....... Scene 8: TBA....... TBA....... TBA....... Scene 9: To Defeating Bendy....... Celebrate The Gay Jazz Dance Of Ren and Stimpy....... and They All Left Happily Ever After....... Voice Cast: * Billy West as Ren and Stimpy/Elmer Fudd * Jim Carrey as Washington The Fox/Popeye/Discord/Four/Wallace ** Will Smith as Washington The Fox (Singing) * Danny McBride as Sam The Wild Boar/Godzilla * Justin Fletcher as Shaun/Timmy * John Sparkes as Bitzer * John McCain as Manny * Dwayne Johnson as Blaze/Armodrillo/Sharko * Patrick Warburton as Donkey Kong * Ben Schwartz as Sonic/Tails/Knuckles/Big * John Cena as Oggy * Jason Sudeikis as Jack * Jack Black as Joey * Seth Green as Marky * Jim Cummings as Dee Dee/Cat * Jackie Chan as Bob * Tom Kenny as Zig/Heffer/Dog/Scoutmaster Lumpus/Slinkman * Kevin Hart as Bernie * Carlos Alazraqui as Rocko/Spunky/Lazlo/Clam * Mr. Lawrence as Filburt/Edward/Dave and Ping-Pong * Maurice LaMarche as Etno * Charlie Adler as Candy * Danny Mann as Gorgious * Jeff Bennett as Bud/Stereo/Raj/Samson/Bendy * Steve Little as Chip and Skip/Larry, Louie, Leonard, and Liniment * Seth MacFarlane as Norman * Ben Diskin as Gordon * Rob Paulsen as Ted/Larrison/Ignatious/Gordon Quid * James Arnold Taylor as Milt * Jason Marsden as Wilbert * Scott Menville as Lemuel/Harold * Bruce Willis as Mort * Jeffrey Garcia as Bill * Dan Castellaneta as Nurse Leslie * Ashton Kutcher as Chef Heimlich McMuesli/Elliot * Kevin McDonald as Waffle * Wayne Knight as Mr. Blik * Nick Bakay as Norbert Foster * Richard Steven Horvitz as Daggett Doofus * John Garry as Barry Bear * Wally Wingert as Wolffe D. Wolf * John DiMaggio as Jake The Dog * Tara Strong as George Pig/Mittens/X * JonTron as Pat * Eric Stonestreet as Stan * Martin Lawrence as Boog * Kevin James as Nick Wilde * Songs/Soundtracks: # Prokofiev's Troika from Lieutenant Kije (Instrumental) # Maybe It's Because I'm a Londoner (Billy West) # God Save The Queen (Will Smith and Danny McBride) # Never Smile At A Crocodile (The Treetops Choirs) # Somewhere In Oxford (Billy West and Danny McBride) # Elgar's Nimrod from The Enigma Variations (Billy West) # Elgar's Pomp and Circumstance March No 1. (Tom Kenny, Billy West, Carlos Alazraqui, Doug Lawrence, Maurice LaMarche, Charlie Adler, Danny Mann, Jeff Bennett, John Cena, Jason Sudeikis, Jackie Chan, Jack Black, Seth Green, Jim Cummings, Dwayne Johnson, Rob Paulsen, Kevin McDonald, Wayne Knight, Nick Bakay, and Richard Steven Horvitz) # Brahms' Academic Festival Overture (Instrumental) # Handel's Hallelujah from Messiah (The Treetops Choirs) # Pachelbel's Canon in D (Instrumental) # Bach's Air On The G String (Instrumental) # Big Ben Chase (Instrumental) # Final Battle (Rupert-Gregson Williams) # Happy Ending (Alan Silvestri) # Beethoven's Ode To Joy (Billy West, Will Smith, Danny McBride, and The Cast Of Ren and Stimpy's London Adventure) # London (Imagine Dragons ft. Will Smith) # Infinity War (Alan Silvestri) Trivia: * Preceded By Oggy and The Cockroaches & Rocko's Modern Life: The Musical Movie! (2020) and Followed By Skipper and Warren (2020). * The third movie called Ren and Stimpy: Infinity War. * Ren and Stimpy: The 4-Movie Saga ''will be 4 movies. * The film is based on Walt Disney's Alice In Wonderland (1951), Peter Pan (1953), The Sword in the Stone (1963), Mary Poppins (1964), Robin Hood (1972), The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh (1977), The Great Mouse Detective (1986), Pocahontas (1995), and the third part of Oggy and the Cockroaches: The Movie as it focuses on a Sherlock Holmes Parody. * * Character Gallery: Ren Hoek.png|''Ren Stimpy.png|''Stimpy'' Washington and Sam.png|''Washington and Sam'' Gumball & Darwin.png|''Gumball and Darwin'' Wallace and Gromit.png|''Wallace and Gromit'' Shaun The Sheep.png|''Shaun The Sheep'' Bitzer The Dog.png|''Bitzer'' Timmy and Mittens.png|''Timmy and Mittens'' Manny (Ice Age).png|''Manny'' Elmer Fudd.png|''Elmer Fudd'' Blaze Monster Truck.png|''Blaze'' Donkey Kong.png|''Donkey Kong'' Armodrillo.png|''Armodrillo'' Sonic The Hedgehog.png|''Sonic'' Tails The Fox.png|''Tails'' Knuckles The Echidna.png|''Knuckles'' Big The Cat.png|''Big'' Oggy Cat.png|''Oggy'' Jack Cat.png|''Jack'' Bob Bulldog.png|''Bob'' Joey Cockroach.png|''Joey'' Marky Cockroach.png|''Marky'' Dee Dee Cockroach.png|''Dee Dee'' Zig.png|''Zig'' Sharko.png|''Sharko'' Bernie.png|''Bernie'' Godzilla (animated).png|''Godzilla'' Rocko Rama.png|''Rocko'' Heffer Wolfe.png|''Heffer'' Filburt Shellbach.png|''Filburt'' Spunky.png|''Spunky'' Mr. Blik.png|''Mr. Blik'' Waffle G. Aliquis.png|''Waffle'' Gordon Quid.png|''Gordon'' Norbert Foster Beaver.png|''Norbert'' Daggett Doofus Beaver.png|''Daggett'' Barry Bear.png|''Barry'' Wolffe D. Wolf.png|''Wolffe'' Etno Polino.png|''Etno'' Candy Caramella.png|''Candy'' Gorgious Klatoo.png|''Gorgious'' Bud Budiovitch.png|''Bud'' Stereo Monovici.png|''Stereo'' CatDog.png|''CatDog'' Lazlo Spidermonkey.png|''Lazlo'' Raj Elephant.png|''Raj'' Clam Rhino.png|''Clam'' Samson Clogmeyer.png|''Samson'' Dave and Ping Pong.png|''Dave and Ping Pong'' Edward Platypus.png|''Edward'' Chip and Skip.png|''Chip and Skip'' Larry, Louie, Leonard and Liniment.png|''Larry, Louie, Leonard, and Liniment'' Norman Big Horn Sheep.png|''Norman'' Gordon Bear.png|''Gordon'' Ted Pig.png|''Ted'' Harold Walrus.png|''Harold'' Milt Hippo.png|''Milt'' Larrison Stork.png|''Larrison'' Wilbert Beaver.png|''Wilbert'' Lemuel Opossum.png|''Lemuel'' Ignatious Hedgehog.png|''Ignatious'' Mort Pelican.png|''Mort'' Kirkpatrick Persian Cat.png|''Kirkpatrick'' Bill Aardvark.png|''Bill'' Maggot (Camp Lazlo).png|''Maggot'' Algonquin Casper Lumpus.png|''Scoutmaster Lumpus'' Leslie Slinkman Piston.png|''Slinkman'' Chef Heimlich McMuesli.png|''Chef Heimlich McMuesli'' Nurse Leslie.png|''Nurse Leslie'' Jake The Dog.png|''Jake'' George Pig.png|''George'' Discord.png|''Discord'' Popeye.png|''Popeye'' Four from BFDI.png|''Four'' X from BFDI.png|''X'' Pat.png|''Pat'' Stan.png|''Stan'' Boog.png|''Boog'' Elliot.png|''Elliot'' Nick Wilde.png|''Nick Wilde'' Villans: Bendy (Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends).png|''Bendy'' Tom and Bobert.png|''Tom and Bobert'' Artists: Dwayne Johnson.png|''Dwayne Johnson'' Jack Black.png|''Jack Black'' Patrick Warburton.png|''Patrick Warburton'' Jim Carrey.png|''Jim Carrey'' Imagine Dragons.png|''Imagine Dragons'' Rupert-Gregson Williams.png|''Rupert-Gregson Williams'' Alan Silvestri.png|''Alan Silvestri'' Category:2020 Category:2020 films Category:June 2020 Releases Category:Ren and Stimpy Category:Zip Zip Category:The Amazing World of Gumball Category:Wallace and Gromit Category:Shaun The Sheep Category:Ice Age Category:Looney Tunes Category:Blaze and The Monster Machines Category:Donkey Kong Category:Ben 10 Category:Sonic The Hedgehog Category:Oggy and the Cockroaches Category:Zig and Sharko Category:Godzilla Category:Rocko's Modern Life Category:Catscratch Category:The Angry Beavers Category:Space Goofs Category:CatDog Category:Camp Lazlo Category:Adventure Time Category:Peppa Pig Category:MLP Category:Popeye the Sailor Man Category:BFDI Category:Pat and Stan Category:Open Season Category:Zootopia Category:Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends Category:Dwayne Johnson Category:Jack Black Category:Patrick Warburton Category:Jim Carrey Category:Wyattjoshusa's Ideas Category:Wyattjoshusa's Favorite Movies Category:Wyattjoshusa's Feature Movies Category:Wyattjoshusa's Movie Ideas Category:Robyn Stewart's Ideas Category:Robyn Stewart's Favorite Movies Category:Robyn Stewart's Feature Movies Category:Robyn Stewart's Movie Ideas Category:Walt Disney Pictures films Category:Paramount Pictures films Category:Nickelodeon Movies films Category:Cartoon Network Studios films Category:The Zig Organisation Category:British animated films Category:American animated films Category:Canadian animated films Category:Crossover Movies Category:Animated Fantasy films Category:Animated Musical films Category:Animated Romance Films Category:Animated Comedy films Category:Films directed by Spike Brandt and Tony Cervone Category:Films produced by Phil Lord and Christopher Miller Category:Films scores by Rupert Gregson-Williams Category:Films scores by Dominic Lewis Category:Films scores by Charlie Brissette Category:Films scores by Tom Armbruster Category:Ren and Stimpy: The 4-Movie Saga Category:Films scores by Imagine Dragons Category:Films scores by Alan Silvestri